


White Dress, Red Lining

by bb8isgreat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Murder Mystery, Supernatural Elements, United States, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat
Summary: A Victorian mansion said to be haunted. The only memory of the house's past: a wedding dress lined with red silk. No one knows why, or how, the dress has remained untouched by time or condition. Many say it is connected with the previous owner's soul, but none who investigate survive. Alas, a broken history and painful past is only a pool of blood away…





	White Dress, Red Lining

To: Evermore City Crime Investigation Unit

Red. Maplebrown locals say it is red because she was impure. The white, they say, hides it. But only for so long. Old legends, locals say, meant to scare little ones into obedience in the dark, but, none have stayed in that house. None. Not since Miss Delilah Forow was murdered. By who, no one knows, not yet, at least. They say Miss Delilah's spirit holds onto that white dress with a red silk lining, clawing at her lost flesh, leaving phantom blood wherever it has been stored. I usually deal only with hard facts, but when physical evidence shows up in an otherwise questionable case, I must question whether or not to take the case. In this situation, I have decided that this case has been cold for long enough. For now, I must prepare to visit the locals who currently live in the aforementioned home. They are quite generous, and have allowed me to stay overnight in their unusual abode. I will do what I must to crack this case.

Best Regards,

Detective Thessa,

Maplebrown, Massachusetts, USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this was impossibly short. But hang on. I will be trying to write longer chapters. I just need time. AND THIS IS NOT A FINAL DRAFT BY ANY MEANS. I will be editing constantly, so be on the lookout for anything that has changed. Well, hold on to bonnets, top hats, and baseball caps alike, things are about to get moving.
> 
> PS: Yes. I will be doing artwork for this story. That's next on my to do list, after character arcs and worldbuilding.


End file.
